


Tales From June

by nymqhadora



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Destiny (Video Games), Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: AU, Anger, Art, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baseball, Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Cats, Character Death, Death, Dragons, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gifts, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mentions of PTSD, Mild Gore, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Sex, Short One Shot, Siblings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Talk Shows, Violence, Wings, mentions of abuse, stood up date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: A collection of short stories, one-shots, random pieces. I am challenging myself to write something every day for June since my birthday is at the end of the month. I asked three people closest to me to give me 30 prompts and thus, these are the results. Fandoms will vary as will characters, etc.





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An index of the stories

  1. Index - duh, you're here
  2. Day 1 - Jellyfish - Agents of SHIELD - Fitzsimmons - Fitzsimmons at an aquarium
  3. Day 2 - Move Drive-In in the 80's - Agents of SHIELD - Daisy Johnson and Deke Shaw - Deke designs a drive-in theater and takes Daisy
  4. Day 3 - Dragons - Game of Thrones - Daenerys and Jorah Mormont and her dragons - A small moment between Daenerys, Jorah, and her dragons
  5. Day 4 - The Girl in the Tattoo - Fallout 4 - John Hancock and Sole Survivor - John Hancock anticipates his soulmate
  6. Day 5 - Realm of the Mundane - Game of Thrones - Daenerys Targaryen - Daenerys sees a world she doesn't recognize
  7. Day 6 - Pixie Sprite - Fallout 4 - Madison Li and Sole Survivor - Dr. Li makes some wings
  8. Day 7 - Seven - Game of Thrones - The Gods - A look at the Gods of Westeros
  9. Day 8 - Eye for an Eye - Fallout 4 - Sole and Hancock - Sole Survivor goes to Hancock for some chems
  10. Day 9 - Nightmare by Halsey - Destiny - Guardian and the Vanguard - Cayde-6 has died and Guardian Mara is angry
  11. Day 10 - Groot - MCU - Groot - A look at Groot
  12. Day 11 - My cat (Winter) - Fallout 4 - Sole and MacCready - Sole Survivor and MacCready find a cat on their travels
  13. Day 12 - A character's First Time - Harry Potter - Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley - Luna and Ginny have their first time
  14. Day 13 - A charcter starts a morning talk show - Game of Thrones - Margaery Tyrell - Margaery has a morning talk show
  15. Day 14 - A character gets caught doing drugs and has to do community service doing something their good at - Game of Thrones - Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark - Sandor got into some trouble and has to do some community service
  16. Day 15 - An old painting turns out to be portal to another part of town/castle/world and weird things are coming through it - Harry Potter - Neville Longbottom - An odd portrait has been found in Hogwarts
  17. Day 16 - A character gets stood up on a date - Game of Thrones - Sansa Stark - Sansa gets stood up on a date
  18. Day 17 - A mysterious package shows up and good things start happening - Destiny - Guardian and Cayde-6 - Mara gets a weird package
  19. Day 18 - A character has a garden that gets a mind of it's own - Harry Potter - Neville Longbottom - Some crazy stuff happens in the Hogwarts greenhouses
  20. Day 19 - A cliche date goes well - Game of Thrones - Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane - Sansa has a date
  21. Day 20 - A character loses something and it's been in their pocket the whole time - Fallout 4 - Hancock and Sole - John Hancock loses the Courser Chip
  22. Day 21 - An AU where Hela grew with Loki and Thor - MCU - Hela, Loki, and Thor - The thoughts of three siblings
  23. Day 22 - Write about a character that loses everything and everyone - Destiny - Guardian and Cayde-6 - Cayde-6 dies...
  24. Day 23 - 70's Baseball - Fallout 4 - Sole - Codsworth wants people to play a game of Baseball
  25. Day 24 - Floral - Game of Thrones - Sansa and Margaery - Margaery has an art opening
  26. Day 25 - Building a tiny house - Agents of SHIELD - Daisy - Daisy reminisces
  27. Day 26 - The color of your face when I kiss you - Destiny - Guardian and Zavala - Zavala gets kissed..
  28. Day 27 - The locked door behind a library - Harry Potter- Severus Snape and Hermione Granger - Severus finds a locked door..
  29. Day 28 - The smell of rain and barbecue - Fallout 4 - Curie and Sole - Curie experiences her first cookout..
  30. Day 29 - Getting injured by something man-made but getting healed by something natural - Destiny - Guardian - A bit of a prequel to Feel and Nightmare
  31. Day 30 - Cooking with Marina and the Diamonds and Paul Rudd - Original Work - Me - June 30th is my birthday so I wrote a little bit about how June actually went for me



 

**Warning** : If you are not completely familiar with these fandoms and want to avoid any spoilers than I would suggest not reading most of these fics as some may have unintentional spoilers


	2. Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons at an aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Jellyfish - Agents of SHIELD

“Do you think they know they’re in a tank?” Fitz asked eyeing the vibrant creatures. Jemma watched as the tank full of jellyfish moved languidly about. They were a brilliant blue and while they didn’t approve of aquariums, Jemma couldn’t help but appreciate their beauty.

“Well, I mean jellyfish don’t have a brain, or a heart, or eyes but there has to be some sort of awareness.” She thought of what she knew about the sea creatures and wondered if they cared that people came in everyday just to look at them.

“Why are we here again?” Fitz asked looking almost lost in thought as he said it. Jemma glanced at him and smiled. 

“A possible sighting of an inhuman but Coulson isn’t sure if the tip is real or not, besides I thought we could spend some time out of the lab,” she explained. Fitz looked at her and nodded.

“Right, a mini vacation of sorts. Is this your way of building up to a, uh, a real vacation? Snorkeling, right?” He shuffled his feet and looked back at the jellyfish. Jemma let out a small sigh and bobbed her head in affirmation.

“I thought it would be nice to get a small glimpse into what it would be like. I mean, we were stuck  _ in  _ the ocean, but it’s not like we actually saw much life at the bottom, not in the way that matters anyway.” Jemma gazed back at the tank. Fitz subconsciously moved closer.

“Yeah, almost dying was a bit distracting. Hopefully, that won’t be an issue the next time around.” Jemma closed her eyes. She could picture it, remember what it had felt like. The near hopelessness and panic. And the moment Fitz nearly told her he loved her. 

“Right. Well, as long as we’re together anywhere is great.” She beamed at him and he smiled in that way of his. They reached for each other and held hands. Jemma looked back at the blue glow in front of them. It was bizarre to be so beautiful and not be aware of it.

Fitz stared at their entwined hands and then at her. 

Yes, how bizarre.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke designs a drive-in theater and takes Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - 80's Drive-In Theater

The drive-in was packed for a Wednesday night. The smell of popcorn and car exhaust was in the air. Deke wondered if those particular details were right or not. But it’s not like he knew too much about 80’s drive-in theaters. Just that they seemed cool.

He was sitting in what he hoped was a car from the 80’s but it had been a last minute set up. Daisy sat next to him critically looking over a box of Red Vines and wondering if it would actually taste like the candy.

“Have you even tried Red Vines?” She asked him. Deke shook his head.

“No, but it’s a theater candy, right?” He asked nervously. She nodded her head and opened the box.

“Yeah, a classic. So what movie did you choose?” The screen played a jumble of old advertisements that he hoped he got right. He wanted to try and tell Daisy again that he liked her and had hoped that this was an ideal way of doing it. At least, that’s what he had read when looking up “date ideas”.

Fitz had scoffed when he mentioned he was working on it and Deke made sure not to tell him that he planned it for Daisy. Jemma had been more encouraging and even offered to try it out for him. A date night for her and Fitz but the couple had gotten busy and Deke didn’t have any time for last minute run throughs. Daisy only agreed because May told her to take a break.

“I, uh, just chose a random 80’s movie. I’m not very familiar with movies from that era. But the internet was helpful. Said this was a classic,” he jumbled on. Daisy just nodded as the film started. It started out with a quote, one that he wasn’t familiar with but Daisy next to him gave a little snort. He looked at her and the way she smiled. 

“Yes, this is an eighties film, alright.” Deke let out sigh of relief. So far okay.

“So...I wanted to tell you something,” he started. Daisy glanced at him and then back at the film. 

“Is this about you leaving?” She asked

Deke tilted his head trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. He had rehearsed it but now his mind was blank. She smelled good just being in the car they were in and though she had dark circles under her eyes she still looked pretty.

“No, I mean kind of. Not really. I just...lemons,” he blurted out. Daisy looked at him like he was crazy and Deke was tempted to just stop the Framework and make an exit but they were there and this was his chance. 

“Were you the one who left those lemons on my bed?” She asked then, moving in her seat to face him. Deke started to panic. 

“No...I mean, yes but it wasn’t a prank! And,” he sighed. “I just...I...like you.” He met her eyes only to see an expression of disbelief on her face. She moved to face the screen and so did he. There was silence. 

Deke stared at the screen wondering what exactly he had missed because now there were five people sitting in a room looking like they wanted to be anywhere but there.

“I don’t know what to say,” she said and Deke cursed himself. Of course it wasn’t the right time. There was so much other stuff going on but he couldn’t leave without her knowing.

“I just wanted to tell you before I leave in case, in case I disappear or whatever.” There was silence again.

“I can’t tell you I feel the same way but thank you for telling me. And for what it’s worth I hope you don’t disappear.” She turned to give him a small sad smile. Deke smiled back at her.

“What’s this movie about?” Daisy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly sure where this little moment would fit on the show maybe sometime before the end of last season but anyways I thought it would have been cute if Deke designed something like this for the Framework as a way of wooing Daisy even though we know she's not exactly interested.


	4. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment between Jorah, Daenerys, and her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Dragons

Jorah patiently watched as Daenerys fed her dragons. They were eating together and she had insisted that she feed her children first. He brought the thin strips of meat to his mouth and watched as the small creatures burned their own meat as she gave it to them. Their small wisps of fire lightly grazed her fingertips but it didn’t seem to bother her.

He knew very well that fire didn’t hurt her but it still made his heart stop in fear whenever she was exposed to it. There was that small voice at the back of his head whispering that it was luck that she survived despite knowing the contrary. How often had things turned to ash in his hands?

His grim thoughts had him frowning and it was this that brought Daenerys to look at him. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked. He shook his head.

“No, everything’s fine, Khaleesi,” he said softly. She gave him a small smile and turned back to her dragons. He continued to eat and watch her. They were getting big, her children, and there was a part of him that was proud of the fact.

“How big do you think they’ll get?” She asked as if reading his thoughts. She watched as they fought for a piece of meat. She smiled fondly at them and Jorah wished she would look at him that way. She did every now and then but there was a love there that he envied. Regardless, he would always serve her.

“Hopefully, they’ll grow as large as their predecessors, like the ones your ancestors had but it would require care and lots of meat.” He took another bite. She looked ponderous and then there was a gleam to her eye as she turned to him.

“Would you like to try to feed them?” She offered him a piece of meat and he looked tentatively at the dragons. She seemed to sense his trepidation for she gently took his hand and with her hand on his, he gently offered the meat to her children. They sniffed at his hand and then looked at their mother who only gave them a loving smile. He dropped the meat in front of them and then watched as Drogon cooked it and then they ate. He stared at the display with a look of wonder. They hadn’t tried to attack him. 

Daenerys drew her hand away and was watching him. He cleared his throat and went back to his food.

“I’m sure with your care they will be strong,” he said softly. She smiled widely and continued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think we ever actually see Jorah interact with the dragons on the show and I wish we could have so I wrote this.  
> Also, I'm only on book three of A Song of Ice and Fire and so any fanfics I write will be based on the show. I would hate to write fanfiction for the books without having caught up but I have watched the entire show so, there we go.


	5. The Girl in the Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Hancock anticipates his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - The girl in the tattoo

John Hancock woke up in a daze. He wondered what exactly had been in that inhaler because it was obvious that it wasn’t the standard does of Jet. He blinked slowly trying to will his vision to focus and noticed that Fahrenheit was staring at his bare arm with a tense expression. He realized he wasn’t wearing his signature red frock coat and wondered what exactly had happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was calling Charlie for more alcohol.

“What you looking at?” He asked, his voice sounding incredibly loud to his sensitive ears. Was he actually hungover? Fahr sighed and then smacked his arm before plopping down on the adjacent couch. He cringed and confusedly looked down at his arm. It felt sore and his skin actually felt scorched. It reminded him of when he first became a ghoul. His eyes were still adjusting but he did notice the array of colors that now marred his damaged skin. He looked at Fahr who had an amused look on her face. “What the hell is this?” He panicked and sat up hoping to whatever power was in charge that he didn’t get some random tattoo last night. 

The procedure nowadays was incredibly rare and had it’s problems, infection being one of the main ones. Fahr gave him a lazy gesture.

“Your soulmate is close,” she explained. John stared at his arm with a mixture of fear and confusion. It was common knowledge across the Commonwealth that when your soulmate was close an image of them appeared somewhere on your body. It was a bizarre natural thing that no one really understood. Hancock never gave it much thought and he always assumed that it would never happen. The mark or tattoo as some dubbed it usually was an exact likeness but unfortunately for him his damaged skin blurred the image. He could tell it was a female shape with dark hair but that was the extent of what he could tell.

“Fuck,” he cursed. Fahrenheit inclined her head as if she agreed.

. . .

“Do you think that’s her?” John asked anxiously as they stood near the entrance. He wanted to look like he didn’t have a real care in the world so they were leaning against the Statehouse as if deep in conversation. They were really just scoping out the entrance in case his soulmate walked through the doors. 

Fahr squinted at his exposed arm and then conspicuously glanced at the entrance. A woman in a vault suit and some serious looking armor was being talked up by the neighborhood douchebag. The general silhouette of the woman could be a match to Hancock’s mark but she couldn’t say for sure. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at him.

“Maybe,” she replied. John had an almost excited look on him as he suddenly stood and sauntered over to where the woman was now looking annoyed. Fahr kept a distance but watched the exchange all the same.

John stabbed Finn without any real remorse and hoped that he impressed his maybe soulmate. But as he turned to look at her, his knife still in hand, she had a very obvious unimpressed look on her face. She glanced at her hand and then seemed to nod.

“Oh, it’s you,” she drawled. Hancock gave her a grin and then she thrust her palm in his face where he could see the very clear image of himself. “So, what’s your name?” She asked dropping her hand and putting away the 10mm she held in her other hand.

“John Hancock, mayor of Goodneighbor.” He gave her a feral grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very confused by this prompt because I think it was supposed to be the girl with the dragon tattoo maybe? But I asked my sister, who gave the prompt, and she was like nope it's the girl in the tattoo, so I was like okay.


	6. Realm of the Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys sees a world she doesn't recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - The realm of the mundane

The House of the Undying was a cold and unfeeling place. Daenerys hated every second that she walked the halls but the cries of her children kept her going. Every new horror and scene she walked she couldn’t help but feel like each encounter held some deeper meaning and for some she knew. There were others that confused her. 

She continued to walk until she came upon a door. The middle of the wood was adorned with a spherical object that glowed a faint green. She saw it spin at a slow rate and she reached out a hand to touch the door. A low and chilling voice warned her not to enter.

“ **_The Realm of the Mundane is not one easily trekked or swallowed_ ** .” Daenerys furrowed her brows and pushed the door open. Light reached her and she had to blink against the onslaught of it. A faint smell that reminded her of smoke reached her nose and she took a tentative step inside the threshold. Her eyes adjusted and what she saw made her gasp. She stumbled in her haste to step back behind the door frame. There were people who looked like her walking across what she supposed must have been a street but they didn’t seem to notice her or care. They wore peculiar clothes.

It was the sight of buildings, odd in structure that reached towards the sky that scared her and the loud sounds that seemed to permeate through the air. She backed up some more and then quickly shut the door. She couldn’t quite process what or where she had seen. What was that place? 

Daenerys was lost in thought when she heard the sound of her dragons crying and she remembered why she was there, in this insufferable place in Qarth. She took one last look at the door, and then continued on her search for her children. 

She deemed what she had seen as a simple illusion, a trick of the mind that the Warlocks had played. She didn’t know why or where they would have seen such a place but she decided to push it to the back of her mind. That place didn’t matter and this place full of trickery and illusions didn’t matter. She was there for her children and nothing more. She slightly wished she would have brought Jorah if only to get his insight. 

The Realm of the Mundane seemed like a horrible place with empty people and Daenerys swore that she would never allow her world to become that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an odd and confusing prompt but I just ran with it so yeah.


	7. Pixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Li makes some wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Pixie/Sprite - Fallout 4

Dr. Madison Li marveled at her newest creation. She had initially joined the Institute because at her core she wanted to make the world a better place and that was what she was promised. The Brotherhood were a greedy faction and she had longed wondered why she had joined them in the first place. 

The suit was mechanical in nature but versatile and made up of Dr. Li’s finest work. The sleek lines of the wings and the way they moved were a marvel and she was immensely proud. Her fellow scientists gathered to critique her finished work. She watched them with a critical eye, making sure none of them touched or messed with it. 

When Director McKenneth had took her aside and told her what she wanted she had been reluctant. The challenge though was intriguing and she had agreed on several conditions. Dr. Li didn’t want her creation to be mass produced and this project was specifically for the Director and no one else.

Esther McKenneth had arrived to the Institute looking for her son and it was Father who had made her Director after he passed. Dr. Li had been wary of the transition but with time she had realized that the succession had been beneficial all around. Gone was the smoke screen that had been kept. All projects were now transparent and interference with the surface was minimized in regards to abduction and retrieval. The production of synths used for labor was immediately stopped. And Dr. Ayo had been put on suspension unless he acquiesced to the new regime. 

The Director of the Institute walked into her lab with an airy step and the smile of someone who was excited. Despite her usual scowl, Dr. Li couldn’t help but find the image endearing. McKenneth’s interaction with the Commonwealth was what maintained their supplies and advancement when it came to actually helping the world. She had asked for a means of transportation that didn’t require teleportation or a vertibird and so Dr. Li went to work on a personal way to travel. When she had suggested one-manned aerial transportation Esther’s face had lit up and her curiosity had been infectious. 

Esther came up to her with a hand shake and a nod as she marveled at the suit. It was a suit with wings. It was the easiest description. McKenneth would be able to fly anywhere she wanted while also being able to walk and engage in combat if need be. The wings were retractable and folded easily so that they didn’t get in the way or get caught. Esther had dubbed it the Pixie Suit and Dr. Li cringed at the name but she couldn’t deny that’s what the wings resembled. Anyone seeing Esther from a distance would probably mistake her for a fairy.

The other scientists dispersed once they realized the Director had arrived and Dr. Li walked her through the specs and handed her a thick manual she had spent many nights writing out. Esther took it eagerly and took a glance at the suit before she returned to her quarters intent on reading up on the suit so she would be able to test it the next day.

Madison Li had initially set out to make the world a better place and while the wings were purely for single use she couldn’t help but feel pride as she looked at her invention. It was beautiful and she was only slightly envious that she wouldn’t be the one using them. She allowed herself a small smile before she closed up her lab and retired to her quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two ways this prompt could have gone in regards to my ideas and because my sister is the one who gave me this prompt I let her choose which to write. Here it is.


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the Gods of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Seven

“Have you come to bargain or are you here to gloat?” The figure stepped away from their heavy tome and looked upon the other figure before them. The Old Gods never seemed to like to show their true image even if they came knocking. They couldn’t blame them, the God of Seven’s physical form often changed, phasing in and out of form depending on which face came forward.

The Crone took control and looked at the obscured figure with a critical eye and then the Warrior took form wondering what the Old Gods wanted now. They liked to remind them that they were there first. 

“ _ You failed her. It is your own fault she no longer holds your faith,”  _ the figure said. The Mother briefly took hold before the Maid came forth. Tears sprung to her eyes and her image didn’t falter.

“I cannot push my own will forth as you can. I am limited in this land. You could not protect her either,” her voice came out strong but she could not deny the ache in her heart. She could feel defiance within her. How much time has she dwelled on this pain?

“ _ Who’s fault is that?” _ The figure asked voice bordering on accusation. The Maid scoffed and phased away to reveal the Father.

“I did not tell men to burn your trees. They did that on their own.” He turned away, anger written on his face.

“ _ She is safe now. Home, where she has always belonged,”  _ the voice said. The Father made a derisive sound before the Stranger came forth.

“Yes, you have always been fond of those Starks. How many of their souls have you collected?” The Stranger returned to the tome. The Old God made a bristling noise.

“ _ More than you.”  _

“Sansa Stark is no longer at the hands of lesser men. Her faith in her father’s Gods have insured her the Northern kingdom. I do not have as much sway over this land as you. So you  _ are  _ here to gloat.” The Stranger phased out to once again show the Warrior. The Old God gave a small mocking bow.

“ _ A beautiful soul you will no longer taint.”  _ And the Old God disappeared. The Seven scoffed and then returned to their list of names. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the 7th but I'm behind because the next prompt has me stuck. But I'll catch up since I basically know what to write now. Also, my grandparents are visiting so that's also delayed my writing. I'm also working on my Unwanted last chapter it's half way done so hopefully that'll be posted by the end of the month.


	9. Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor goes to Hancock for some chems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Eye for an eye

“Okay, so let me get this straight, you’ve been playing some form of tag with this merc who during your last run in decided to take an eye?” Hancock chuckled as he said it. Jonah gave a low growl and pulled on her eye patch. She hated that the ghoul found this amusing. Kellogg didn’t completely take out her eye it was just incredibly swollen and useless at the moment. She had been chasing the asshole all over the Commonwealth. After he escaped Fort Hagen with three shotgun wounds she knew that killing him was going to be a chore.

She had thought he was dead had even detached the hardware from his head to bring to Amari. Then she got Minutemen reports that he was killing anyone in his erratic path and she had been livid. Obviously, the Institute’s technology was a bit too good and somehow he was still alive. Every time she found him though she made sure to add to her initial handiwork. It was this last encounter that it seemed he’d had enough of her. He had pinned her down with almost inhuman strength and rained rage on her face.

“Let’s see if you can still find me without an eye,” he had growled in her face. She had spit blood at him and gotten out of his grip. She laughed as he rolled away from her before she could retaliate, almost limping along the subway tracks. She hadn’t pursued him simply because she had him cornered. She had mapped these tunnels and there was a dead end. She just had to send some people to keep an eye on the entrance and when she replenished her ammo she could head back in. 

She drugged around her favorite Broadsider and her combat knife intent on giving hell. She stopped by Goodneighbor because she wanted the extra oomph. If there was anyone who had a chem to help her elevate her skills it was Hancock. She glared at the ghoul but her lips twitched at his blatant amusement. She couldn’t stay mad at him too long.

“I get this merc is dangerous but really this game of eye for an eye you two got going on is going to end up ugly. I mean real ugly,” he said. He stood with a heavy sigh and started rifling through a nearby chem box. He pulled out an odd looking syringe not quite a stimpack and not quite a thing of psycho. He moved to hand it to her but stopped before she could grab it. “This is some messy shit and  _ highly  _ addictive. You take this one dose and nothing else. Once the high is gone and the asshole is dead you take shelter somewhere and sleep off this shit for at least a week. If I catch wind that you’re funneling all kinds of chems in those pretty arms of yours  I won’t be happy.” 

She nodded stiffly and he gave her the chem. She pocketed it and stood to leave. The Mayor made a snapping gesture making her look at him. He gave her a brief glare before smirking and tapping his cheek. She huffed in annoyance and stepped up to him. They looked each other in the eye. His black eyes always held a depth that she could get lost in. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek and moved to leave. She heard the low chuckle coming from him and tried to ignore how warm her own cheeks felt. 

“Give ‘em hell, General,” Fahrenheit said as she passed. Jonah looked back at her, winked with her good eye, and ducked out of the Statehouse.


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde-6 has died and Guardian Mara is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Nightmare by Halsey - Destiny

_“I could play nice or I could be a bully_

_I’m tired and angry but somebody should be”_

 -  _ _Nightmare by Halsey__

 

. . .

This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. It had been what had felt like a standard gig. Put down the bad guys and restore order. Mara flinched and gripped her gun. The echo of gunshots rang through her head. Cayde-6 was dead. The anger that surged through her was black, a twisted vile thing clawing for dominance. Ikora, a friend and confidant, moved to touch her arm but Mara moved out of her reach. If she touched her she was afraid the Warlock would _know_ the hatred running over her skin.

She met the eyes of Zavala, standing over Cayde like a grieving father. Mara wanted to put a bullet in him just so he would _show_ pain. Ikora had been talking vengeance and retaliation and he, leader of the Vanguard, had shot that down quicker than a shot from her hand cannon. She wanted to hit him and shake him, ask him what the fuck was wrong with him. Cayde-6, her mentor and best friend, was dead. He was killed in cold blood by a worthless Prince with visions of a dead sister. Mara wanted to kill, wanted to _hurt_ , she wanted to let the darkness in her spread and release so that everyone would know the devastation she harbored. Ikora seemed to sense this.

“If you go after the ones who did this you will be alone. The Vanguard won’t stand for revenge that is not what being a Guardian is about. I’m ordering you to stand down,” he said it so matter of factly that Mara started to hear a ringing in her ears. Did he just say that? After _everything_ she had done for this wretched universe, for the _Traveler_ …

She huffed in annoyance, her hand twitched around her gun, and the look in her eyes was almost feral. Zavala met her head on with a glare of his own. He had always disapproved, hadn’t he? When she helped Osiris keep apocalypse at bay hadn’t he grilled into her for hours for going against _Vanguard_ rule. Even though it had been Ikora that asked for her help. When she helped on Mars hadn’t he called her a nuisance, a Guardian unable to take orders and do what was _needed_. Mara could feel the anger rushing through her veins, coloring her skin, and nearly pouring out of her mouth.

Ikora stepped between them. Zavala could trumpet all he wanted but Ikora is where his weakness lied. He could never quite talk against her even when she gave questionable orders. He stayed quiet and seethed in the background. A Titan barely able to keep his own against a Warlock.

Mara’s eyes flickered to where the body of her...of where he lied and the anger gently swayed like waves crashing against a rocky shore. He taught all his Hunters the way to survive, to fight, to sneak and the balance between lying and fighting for what is right. A new rage crept up her spine. She owed Cayde a debt, they all did. She kept her promises and Zavala be damned.

She moved to leave. She had nothing to say to a fractured Vanguard unwilling to exact justice. Peace be rot, if she had to scour the universe to destroy the ones who did this then so be it. She was a Guardian, yes, for awhile she had been the _only_ Guardian. She had to do relatively horrible things to change that and if Zavala was willing to forget that, if he thought he had any foothold at telling her what she couldn’t do, he was mistaken. She was a Hunter under the Vanguard for years but the Cabal had changed everything. She was a _Hunter_ in every sense of the word now.

“Make him pay,” Ikora voiced out. Mara faltered in her steps but kept walking. Her Ghost trailed after her with a concerned air. He knew that look, walk, and the way her eyes almost glowed in emotion. Mara was Awoken and he knew when she was on a warpath. He gave a shaky sigh just so she would know that he didn’t wholly approve. But Mara’s grip around her hand cannon didn’t loosen.

She was sick of the ways of Guardians. She would exact justice by any means necessary and woe be anyone who got in her way.

. . .

 

_“I've tasted blood and it is sweet_

_I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet_

_I've trusted lies and trusted men_

_Broke down and put myself back together again”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the name Mara for the Guardian in this little snippet because of reasons and then realized when I finished it that there is a Mara in the Destiny universe. And I tried to change the name but I didn't like any of them I came up with so i'm leaving it. Sorry.


	11. Groot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Groot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Groot

It was an odd thought to think about the other Groot. The others mentioned him but he didn’t really feel like that Groot. And he wasn’t, not really. He was born from that Groot but that wasn’t him. His father, Rocket, didn’t treat him like he was someone else,  _ that  _ Groot, and for that he was grateful. At least he knew that he was different. He was at an age that he didn’t want to be as involved with whatever was going on around him. The game that he had found was able to hold his attention longer than anything else. He just wanted to spend all day playing it but things happened to them all the time and this was no different.

He didn’t really object to going with the Asgardian. Rocket had told him to come along and he did so without resistance. He listened to his father in most things, as long as he was able to take his game with him. He didn’t plan on going through all this but the Asgardian had seemed sad and that appealed to a part of him that was incredibly empathetic. He supposed it was a part of his species. He had been taking remedial lessons when he was a bit smaller but most days he ignored those.

At least the Asgardian understood him. It was annoying and mildly amusing when most species didn’t. He had to admit that Thor was kind of interesting. Going to a place that Rocket mentioned from time to time was cool and the Asgardian seemed to be stronger than most. Maybe he should restart his lessons. He couldn’t remember much about Asgardians. He watched Rocket in their small escape pod ship and the way Thor had maneuvered the mechanics using his strength. Groot supposed Asgardians had to be  _ really  _ strong.

He didn’t really want to help. He knew if he told Rocket so that he would probably reprimand him for his lack of enthusiasm but really he had just hit a new score on his game. It was to a multitude of loud noises and yells from the Dwarf that Groot managed to look away from his game again. Only to find an unconscious Thor on the ground. The Dwarf wanted him to help find a handle, for the weapon Thor wanted. Groot looked around vaguely and with no small amount of anxiety. He should have paid more attention. 

He couldn’t see anything resembling a handle and it was kind of dark still. It was while he looked down at his own arm that realization dawned on him. He puffed himself up and yelled as he cut his own arm off. He knew it would grow back but it still hurt something awful as he did it. The weapon was complete now and Thor was waking up in a fit of thunder. Groot thought that was cool and a bit much but maybe he could get back to his game now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt that had me stuck for how vague it was. And it didn't offer too much inspiration so I just wrote whatever so I could get it over with.


	12. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor and MacCready find a cat in their travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - My cat (Winter)

MacCready thought he was a pretty fearless guy. Practical, yes, and he knew when to say no but he thought he was at least some semblance of brave. And then they had run into the damned cat. Cora had stopped abruptly and interrupted into disturbing coos. MacCready had thought she had gone crazy until she had turned around with a black cat in her arms. The cat was clean considering the Wasteland. It’s coat was shiny and it even had a collar around it’s throat. MacCready wouldn’t have cared much if that damned thing hadn’t been black!

“Maybe you should put that down, Boss.” He backed away slowly, reaching for his rifle. Cora looked at him with confusion clear on her face.

“Why?” She angled her body away from him as if to shield the cat. He spluttered at her question and motioned his hands in exasperation.

“That’s a black cat!” He said it in almost a whisper as if the cat could understand him. He regretted it immediately because Cora broke out in a huge grin and then started laughing. MacCready watched her with annoyance. The cat musn’t have liked her grip because it squirmed out of her arms and then landed on its feet. It looked up at her as if wanting her attention. Cora gave him an amused look and then looked down at the cat.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” She asked it. He wanted to tell her that they were bad luck maybe Cora didn’t know about that but he held it back. He didn’t want her to laugh at him again. The cat meowed and then pranced off behind a building. Cora looked at him with a big smile and then followed after the cat. MacCready groaned loudly, stomped his foot, and then hesitantly followed after them.

. . .

He knew the cat was trouble but really. He groaned loudly as he sat on a wobbly chair. They were both covered in blood with minor injuries. He didn’t appreciate being covered in Super Mutant blood but the reward had been worth it, he guessed. He would have been fine with avoiding all the carnage.

He eyed the cat critically. It got through the battle without a scratch and was now purring against Cora as she took inventory of all the stuff the Super Mutants had been hoarding. He wondered how they were going to lug the two Fat Mans back to Sanctuary but figured Cora could employ some Minutemen to do the heavy work.

“Still think she’s bad luck?” Cora asked him suddenly now holding the blasted cat and inspecting its collar. MacCready huffed. So she did now about that. 

“Considering that the cat lured you into a bunch of Super Mutants, yeah.” He crossed his arms but couldn’t be too mad. He got some new parts for his sniper rifle at least. Cora smiled at him and then gave the cat a kiss on the head. 

“Her collar says ‘Winter’, that must be her name. I’m taking her back with me. She’s good luck,” Cora said it in a baby voice and MacCready supposed she was really talking to the cat. He sighed and stood. Well, as long as he didn’t have to hold it he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to have it around.


	13. They Met In a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ginny have their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - A Character's First Time

It was an odd sensation. A mess of limbs and fingers that couldn’t make sense. Red and white blending together in an array of color that couldn’t make sense but it did. She didn’t know how they ended up there but that they did. Kissing was enjoyable, Ginny always found it enjoyable but with her it was almost heavenly. It was too much and not enough all at once. She roamed her fingers across Luna’s ribs, amazed at the soft skin there. Luna gave breathy little gasps that felt lovely against her neck. 

They didn’t know what they were doing, how could they? But they were trying. Ginny had done the absolute least with Dean. Something about his angles and touches were all wrong. Luna was soft and sensitive. Ginny had suckled at her neck until she had been a writhing mess. This was beautiful, this power she seemed to have as she touched all that Luna would let her. She rubbed her legs together to relieve some of the pressure and exhaled against creamy skin. 

Her fingers swirled against her small belly button and then she caressed the sharp hip bones. Luna was beautiful in her arms and she loved the way she moaned in abandon not caring if anyone heard her. Ginny didn’t care either, let them hear. Now that she had her in her bed she didn’t want to let go of her. How did this happen? Ginny couldn’t recall.

It had been a slow process an almost unspoken agreement that seemed to pass through them as they interacted. The small caresses and touches had been small tortures that left them awake at night and wondering at what ifs. Ginny had traced her own translucent skin and imagined snow white hair on her pillow. They moved together in sync until they were there, kissing.

Ginny wished she knew how to do this. She had only ever touched herself. She caressed the sensitive skin on Luna’s inner thighs and stopped minutely whenever Luna moved too roughly in her arms. She didn’t want to hurt her, didn’t want this to be uncomfortable but this was a first for the both of them. Her touches had to be too much almost uncomfortable and awkward but still pleasurable. Ginny was in ecstasy just touching her, being the reason she moaned so loudly. Her fingers dipped into Luna’s heat and she marveled at the wetness there. She groaned against Luna’s neck and rubbed at her clit. 

Luna jolted and Ginny tried to gentle her touch. It was a bit different touching someone else. She found a rhythm that had Luna circling her hips. She moved her fingers lower and circled her small opening. Her fingers were drenched and Ginny had the sudden urge to crawl down her body and taste the hot heat there. She inserted one finger and marveled at the way her cunt tightened and clenched as if to get her finger deeper. Luna moaned loudly and turned her head to mouth at her cheek. Ginny met her mouth and they kissed as Ginny moved inside her. 

She gently added another finger making Luna gasp and move away to moan. Her hands grabbed at Ginny’s hips as if to get her closer, skin to skin. Ginny’s center pulsed in arousal but she wanted to make Luna orgasm first. She moved her fingers faster in desperation. She wanted to feel her cum around her fingers. Luna’s hips began to move in abandon and her fingers dug into her hips. Ginny kept going almost begging her to cum. 

“Luna,” she said it against her neck and Luna’s body bent and writhed as Ginny felt her tighten and her wetness reached her wrist. Ginny smiled against milk white skin and gently removed her fingers. She held onto Luna as she recovered and they met in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we start the more specific, wild, and slightly explicit prompts given to me by my cousin who has no filter or restraint.


	14. Talk Show Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery Tyrell has a morning talk show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - A character starts a morning talk show

“I understand what you’re saying, Sansa. But my show just started and the whole point of my show is to talk about things like this. I know you don’t want me to talk about this but this is my career we’re talking about. If I don’t at least mention it, my producers won’t be happy,” Margaery tried to reason but Sansa gave an indignant huff on the other end of the line. She didn’t want to make Sansa uncomfortable but she should have thought of that before going out. 

“Fine,” Sansa said and then the line clicked. Margaery sighed and started thinking of ways she could make it up to her. Her assistant gave her the signal that the show was going to start soon and she nodded and got ready.

“Good morning! Welcome to Mornings with Margaery! How is everyone doing?” She plastered on her signature smile and beamed at the crowd. She reveled in the applause. “As always we start off our show with the latest society news! And do we have news for you!” She gave a small imperceptible sigh and hoped Sansa wouldn’t be too mad. “Images came early this morning of a possible new couple in Westeros!” The images popped up on the big screen behind her and she gestured at them. Sansa did look pretty in them. “Sansa Stark, eldest daughter of famous Eddard Stark, was seen out and about last night with Stannis Baratheon, younger brother of Robert Baratheon, and COO of Baratheon Industries! Is this new or has this been going on for some time, we’ll keep you updated on this latest couple and I wish them the best!” She hurried over the information not wanting to draw it out more than needed and continued onto another segment of Cersei Lannister’s latest string of affairs.

When the first part was over and the commercial break started. She heaved a loud sigh and turned to her assistant who handed her a big cup of caffeine. She sighed gladly and then turned face to face with her producer who didn’t look quite as happy. She hoped it wasn’t because of how little time she spent on Sansa. It was the most she could do to try and spare her friend.

“The Baratheon lawyer just called,” the producer said. Margaery could feel a big headache coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tempted to write a Stannis/Sansa story but we'll see.


	15. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor got into some trouble and has to do community service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - A character gets caught doing drugs and has to do community service doing something their good at

Working construction wasn’t too bad, a bit tedious, but it allowed Sandor to focus and not get lost in his thoughts. It wasn’t his usual gig but it was the condition of his community service. His mind wandered to that horrible night and he shrugged the thoughts away with a scowl. He could still see the scared look on Sansa’s face and the blood. It was stupid and if this is what Eddard Stark wanted him to do then he would do it. He let out a small grunt as he lugged wood to and fro. A couple of more hours and he could go home.

He was a lumbering mess of sweat when he got off work. He had his bag and keys in hand when he walked to the parking lot. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of red curls. He huffed under his breath and continued onto his truck. 

“Hi,” she spoke softly. She had always been soft and beautiful. Sandor shook his head to clear his thoughts before he turned to her. 

“What you doing here, Little Bird?” He dropped his bag and pushed his keys into the door. She gave him a nervous smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I wanted to see you.” Sandor ignored the weird fluttering in his chest and pulled his truck door open.

“Bad idea.” He picked up his bag and threw it in the back. She took a step to the side to allow him space. She had a tense look on her face like it was a great effort trying to talk to him. He felt a twinge of pity and was tempted to give in. 

“I know that,” she started but then seemed to rethink her words. He gazed at her and willed her to just get the words out. Too much time in her company often left him at his wits' ends. “I’ve told my father over and over again that the accident wasn’t your fault. It was Joffrey’s...”

“I was still high as a kite, Little Bird. That little twat wasn’t behind the wheel, I was. I shouldn’t have drove you home, not like that.” He hated how her features softened at his words. She seemed to take everything he said as endearing and it was infuriating.

“I didn’t get hurt. A serious case of whiplash but you were the one with the broken leg. And besides, you saved me. Joffrey would have,” she cut herself off and looked away. Sandor hated the pain on her face. Yeah, Joffrey would have done worse if he hadn’t intervened. He could stand a lot of shit but seeing her bleed wasn’t one of them. 

“I was high, crashed the damned car, and my only punishment is working some charitable construction for your father. I would say he’s being fucking generous. So stop worrying about it. And go home! It’s getting dark!” His words always came out rougher than he intended but they didn’t scare her anymore. She searched his face and then smiled. She nodded her head as if to agree with him. 

“Drive me home?” She said it with a hopeful voice and a little shrug of her shoulders. Sandor cursed whatever being that kept putting him in these situations. He swept his gaze over the parking lot but there were only two other cars and no one else. She seemed to be on her own. He grunted at her and motioned to the passenger seat. She beamed at him and moved to get in. He grumbled under his breath about “fucking Starks” and hauled himself into the driver’s seat. 

“Don’t tell your fucking father that you were in a car with me again. I’ve got two months left of this damned job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took liberties with this prompt.


	16. Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd portrait has been found in Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - An old painting turns out to be a portal to another part of town/castle/world and weird things are coming through it

It was a very clear morning when Neville chanced down a hall he hadn’t seen before. Locked out of the common room by his forgetfulness he had roamed and dodged Filch. If he were a bit younger he might’ve stayed by the portrait till the first student emerged. It was an odd hallway veering off into several directions and was full of portraits he hadn’t seen before. Some of them moved and others didn’t which was odd for the castle.

But what peaked his curiosity was the feel of the hallway. He could feel a cold chill that swept over him like wind. It reminded him of the few times Nan had taken him to the beach. The smell of salt in the air is what drew him to a particular portrait. 

It seemed to almost shiver and sway as it moved. It was a scenic place, grass looking over a cliff to a stormy sea. Something drew him in and Neville reached up to touch it. His fingers slipped right through the portrait in an odd sensation that tingled over his skin. He hurriedly pulled his hand away. He had felt the cold air coming in from the sea. He looked back at the portrait. Just then he heard footsteps and he hurried back the way he came away from the noise.

. . . 

There was a commotion during Neville’s study time. He peeled his eyes away from his latest Herbology book and towards the whispering students. He caught bits and pieces. 

“...a whale…”

“...yes, a portal they said…”

“...a portrait…” 

He furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to his book. He remembered the odd hallway he had come across and wondered if the portrait he had encountered was the one they whispered about. The whispers grew in volume and soon several students were seen packing their things and rushing out. There was some commotion outside of the room and Neville swivelled in his seat to look. Several professors could be seen through the opened doors passing in a hurry. 

Neville turned back around and slammed his Herbology book shut. He grabbed his bag, his book, and rushed out of the room with the rest of the students. They filed after the professors even though they called out for students to return to their Common Rooms. The smell of salt was undeniable the closer they got to the hallway Neville had found. A cold chill crept among them as they entered the hallway. 

Professor Snape along with Professor Sprout and Hagrid crowded the hallway. On the floor was gasping mermaid. One of the professors did some movements with their wand and spoke several incantations before the mermaid was encased in a bubble of water. It was a horrifying sight. The mermaid was a pale grey with broken scales and clawing at its neck and gills as if unable to breathe. The moment it was in water it seemed to take a deep breath and calm. It had been struggling on the stone floor. 

The professors spoke in low tones. Professor Sprout and Hagrid moved down the otherside of the hallway away from the students with the suspended bubble and the mermaid. Professor Snape turned to them and the other professors. The professors nodded their heads and turned to the students to shepherd them out of the crowded hallway. Professor Snape turned back to the portrait in question and seemed to be waiting for something.

. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that sometimes Neville still got locked out and when he grew up a little that sometimes he would explore.


	17. Stood Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets stood up on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - A character gets stood up on a date.

Sansa thought getting to the restaurant five minutes early was appropriate. It made sure that she was prompt but also didn’t seem desperate. But as twenty minutes passed by without any text or call she was beginning to get angry. She cursed Arya for setting this up in the first place. She had claimed it would be a good opportunity to get over the whole debacle with Joffrey and while Sansa usually resisted her sister’s ideas, this one time she figured she meant well. Sansa glanced at her phone again and resisted the urge to scoff. It wasn’t ladylike. 

The waiter came by her table to top off her iced tea and gave her a small smile but she didn’t miss the look of pity he gave at the look of the empty chair across from her. Sansa let out a small sigh and grabbed her phone.

“He’s a no show. Thanks a lot.” She sent the text to her sister and moved to collect her things. Sansa Stark stood up on a blind date, it was embarrassing. She moved to scoot her chair back when her phone rang. She stopped, put her things back on the table, and looked at her phone. It was her blind date. She resisted a huff and answered.

“Hello?” She tried to use her usual happy voice but even she could hear the tension.

“Hi. This is Sansa, right? Arya’s sister?” The voice on the other end was distinctly male if not a little hesitant. 

“Yes,” she replied. She supposed she should say more but she lost her good mood five minutes ago. 

“I’m sorry about this. When Arya proposed a date, I thought she meant with her not with her sister. This is all a big misunderstanding and I’m sorry. I wish this didn’t happen.” He sounded sincere and a little put out. Sansa couldn’t blame him not when he sounded a little upset himself. Once again she cursed Arya. She forced a smile on her face aware that several people were watching her. She sighed.

“It’s fine. Thank you for calling and explaining. I hope you can work this out with Arya even though I feel like never talking to her again for this.” She heard him let out a chuckle on the other end and that actually made her smile.

“Oh, don’t worry, she'll be getting an ear full for this on my side as well,” he told her. Sansa laughed.

“Have a good night, Gendry.” 

“You too, Sansa.” She ended the call and shook her head. Only Arya could create this disaster of a situation. She moved to gather her things and to stand. The chair gave a brief screech as she pushed back. She could feel several eyes on her and did her best to ignore them and seem normal. This was one of the things she hated about going out. High society seemed to always be something to gawk at and gossip about. What were people going to say about tonight?

She made her way to the front of the restaurant to pay for her bill. She plastered her fake smile and ignored the stares and whispers. The waiter was nice enough and gave her receipt with a smile. She turned to leave when she ran into a solid body. She flustered and wobbled. She briefly panicked that she might fall when two strong hands held her up before she fell backwards. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there.” She steadied and then looked up. “Stannis! Um, Mr. Baratheon.” She took a step back. Stannis Baratheon was standing in the entrance with his daughter Shireen who gave her a big smile. Sansa smiled back at her. She always liked Shireen. “Hi, Shireen.” 

“Ms. Stark. It’s fine. We shouldn’t have been crowding the doorway.” He said it stiffly as he always did and glanced at his daughter who was beaming up at him. “Um.” He moved to allow her space to leave. She was just about to do that when Shireen tugged on her father’s arm.

“Maybe Sansa can eat with us!” She suggested. Stannis looked down at his daughter with furrowed brows and then back at Sansa. Sansa was flustered at the suggestion but not averse to the idea. She always enjoyed her conversations with Shireen and at least this way people couldn’t say she ate alone. 

“Oh! That’s a nice suggestion but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” she said instead. Stannis blinked at her and then back at his daugher who was still tugging on his arm. Something in his expression and stance suggested that he surrendered for he turned back to her with a tense expression.

“Um, it wouldn’t be an intrusion at all. If you’d like to join us,” he made a gesture to have her join them. She smiled at both of them and nodded.

“Yes, I would like that!” She followed them to a booth and slid into the seat next to Shireen. Stannis slid into the other and briefly glanced at the people watching them intently. 

“Um, well, we should have asked. Did you already eat?” He asked seeming to gather his thoughts. Sansa shook her head and resisted frowning.

“I was supposed to meet someone here but there was a misunderstanding. I just had some tea and was going to leave.” She tried not to show how the whole situation upset her but Shireen gently touched her arm and smiled at her.

“Well, now you get to eat with us!” She offered in consolation. She looked at her father as if to say ‘say something’. He cleared his throat and looked at her uncomfortably.

“Yes, uh, Shireen talks very highly of you. She enjoys your company.” It was the only statements he offered and Sansa couldn’t help but be amused at his attempt. Shireen groaned in exasperation and Stannis looked at her in a ‘what do you want me to say’ expression. Sansa deciding that this was making her feel better turned to Stannis.

“Just Shireen?” she asked. He blinked at her in confusion before he finally understood what she was asking. There was a faint red on his cheeks that endeared Sansa. She looked at Shireen who was smiling at her father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read some great Sansa/Stannis fics and I'm so tempted to write one but well I'll have to settle for these small one-shots for now.


	18. Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara gets a weird package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - A mysterious package shows up and random good things start happening

Mara liked to keep her quarters nice and tidy. She didn’t spend too much time there but it was still her space. She liked coming back to the Tower to a clean bed and not having to worry about cleaning anything up. She sat on her bed watching some old videos from long time ago and eating some spicy ramen when she heard a knock on her door. She frowned at her Ghost and they both looked at the door. She placed her food on her nightstand and stood up with a groan.

Whoever was bothering her better have a good reason. She was taking the day off. She wasn’t in the mood for any assignments or sparring. She pushed the panel on the side of her door and looked around in confusion when there was no one at her door but a package on the floor. She looked both ways down the hallway before she picked up the package and closed the door. She looked at her Ghost. 

“Can you scan this? Make sure it’s safe. I don’t want you to have to bring me back because someone thought they’d get funny with some package,” she held the package away from her and waited while her Ghost scanned the package. 

“The package is safe,” he chimed. They both looked at the box and she moved back to her bed to open it. It was wrapped in plain paper with no message or markings. She huffed as she struggled with the tape and yanked on it. Inside the box was a card. A card from a deck with a single ace. She sighed and groaned as she pushed the box to the floor. She grabbed her ramen and resumed her video. She didn’t have time for Cayde.

. . .

Mara and her fireteam had just finished an assignment on Io when Asher Mir got on their comms and said he had to see her before she left. She sighed.

“Why?” she asked as her team began to look through the new area they had discovered.

“Just get here already!” He snapped at her before the comms went quiet. She looked back at her fireteam who just shrugged at her. She huffed and looked at her Ghost. 

When she appeared where Asher Mir usually liked to stay she made sure to stomp her way to him so he would know how much she didn’t care for his attitude. He barely glanced at her. He picked up some weapon that he had on a nearby table and handed it to her without much explanation.

“What is this?” she asked looking at the gun in confusion. It did look nice and there were some modifications she hadn’t seen before. Asher Mir grunted and turned away from his research long enough to look at her. 

“I was told to give that to you,” he said and then turned back. She scoffed.

“Why?” she asked. He didn’t answer and she figured that was the most she was going to get from him. She shrugged, took the gun, and turned around.

. . .

After the package, the gun, the new cloak, and the new hand cannon Mara had finally had enough. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the stuff, it was just unsettling how more expensive they were getting. 

She decided to get some advice before confronting Cayde-6. So it was with some annoyance that she walked up to Ikora Rey.

“Mara, nice to see you,” she greeted. She was looking through several books before she turned to look at Mara. She noted the shiny new cloak and the rather impressive hand cannon and sighed to herself.

“You don’t happen to know why Cayde-6 is giving me a bunch of gifts, do you?” She asked. It didn’t take a genius to know that it was Cayde giving her all these things even though he was trying to be sly about it. She was a Hunter too. Mara noted the amusement on Ikora’s face and resisted the urge to scrunch up her face.

“You should ask him. It will be a very entertaining conversation, I assure you.” Mara couldn’t fault the logic in that. Ikora waited a minute longer before turning back to whatever it was she was doing. Mara sighed and accepted that she wasn’t going to get much answers from the Warlock. So she made her way to find Cayde-6.

. . .

“So are you saying you didn’t like the gifts?” The Exo gave her a once over teeming with nervous energy. Mara noted that it was quite adorable before she regained control of her thoughts and nodded her head.

“No, I like them but please stop sending them. I mean, why are you sending them in the first place?” She asked trying to ignore the fact that this was her Vanguard. Cayde gave her a smile and looked around at the other Guardians mulling around.

“Well, this is how I court,” he explained. Mara blinked and then looked down at her shiny new hand cannon.

“Excuse me?” She gripped the gun and he eyed her movement.

“I know as Guardians we aren’t supposed to…” he gestured between the two of them. She couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. It’s not like she didn’t know that sometimes Guardians messed around or had secret relationships but she just figured it wouldn’t happen to her especially not with Cayde-6. She shuffled her feet and wondered how exactly this happened. “I mean, if you’re not interested…” he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning on.

She took a step forward and frowned. This wasn’t her plan, at all. But…

He looked down at her and she was sure if he could he would be cocking an eyebrow at her expectantly. She leaned in and reached up to peck him on his mouth. She cursed the blush she could feel on her cheeks and forced herself to look at him. He seemed to be beaming in happiness and she couldn’t help but like that.

“Ramen, my place, tonight. Stop sending me stuff.” She moved to leave not wanting anyone to see more than they needed to. She wondered if Ikora knew about this.

“No promises,” he called back to her. She hid her smirk and made her way back to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I took liberties with this prompt and twisted it to write what I wanted to.


	19. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some crazy stuff happens in the Hogwarts greenhouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - A character has a garden that gets a mind of its own

When he was a student he always loved spending days in the greenhouses under the tutelage of Professor Sprout. So when she handed over the reins to him he felt like he was given the reins to a legacy. It was with some trepidation but no small amount of enthusiasm that he took on the greenhouse and Herbology lessons.

One of the more rewarding perks of the role was that he was allowed to do one of the few things that helped him with stress and his anxiety. They didn’t talk about it much but he and others struggled with PTSD. Herbology was one of the things he loved that he could fall back on when things got rough. So he was even more surprised and overjoyed when he found himself welcoming several students who came back often to help work in the greenhouses, showing their own love of the subject. 

It was on a rather lovely Friday that Neville found himself walking into a greenhouse only to the feeling of something off. He didn’t know what it was about the air but he had a tightening in his gut and he entered with caution.

A whole group of various magical plants somehow managed to twist and turn into some form of vine. They moved constantly in and out of this jumbled mess that reminded him of a giant ball of yarn. Neville kept some Devil’s Snare but that was kept in a separate greenhouse under lock and key. And this wasn’t that. 

He inspected the monstrous mound of vines from a distance but found himself rushing forward when he heard a muffled yell and saw a pair of feet slithered further into the never ending vines. Was a student caught in it? He raced his mind for what to do and didn’t hesitate to pull out his wand and yell a series of spells.

A gaping hole was blasted into the plants causing the weird combination to stop moving and giving him the chance he needed to pull out the small person caught in it. He was horrified to find it was one of his more interested students and hurried them out to lock down the greenhouse until further notice.

Neville loved his job and the mantle he had taken over but he never imagined that his plants and greenhouses would somehow managed to turn into  _ more _ . He dreaded having to alert McGonagall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work these when I can. Summer is horrible for me and I'm also sick so that's fun.


	20. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - A cliche date goes well.

Sansa couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so nervous. She fidgeted with her phone and constantly patted at her hair as if she hadn’t spent an hour making sure it was absolutely perfect. She had given up on dating, content to focus on her studies, but then she heard that  _ he  _ had moved to King’s Landing. Margaery had bugged her for days to just give him a call after growing tired of her constant inquiries into how he might be doing. 

Sansa checked the time, again, to make sure she wasn’t running late. She had chosen to walk because it wasn’t far and it gave her an excuse to work out her nerves but the closer she got to her destination the more she wanted to just go home and forget it. She rounded the corner of the sidewalk she was on and already she could see him waiting up ahead.

He was definitely not hard to miss. He was taller than anyone she had ever met and he often stood out with his ever present scowl and, of course, his scars. He turned and caught sight of her. She offered a wide smile as she drew closer and her chest tightened when he smiled back at her.

She met Sandor Clegane at a Stark event. He was a soldier who had served under her father’s command in the last war. Sansa had been surprised to learn that he would be staying with them for several months. Her mother explained that Sandor had gotten into a bit of trouble with his last employer. He was working in security when he got himself roped into a questionable contract with the infamous Lannister family. It was thanks to the Stark lawyers and ever loyal Baratheon brothers that Sandor was able to break free of the contract but there still was a fair share of problems. Mainly, that the Lannister family was well known for being something akin to the mafia and the break of contract had been bad blood all around. But thankfully, last summer, Sansa’s cousin had been able to make headway into the federal case against the Lannisters and the family was bankrupt and serving time. 

Sansa wondered if this was the reason Sandor finally moved away from the North and to King’s Landing, now that he no longer had a price on his head. Sansa has gotten to know the stoic man while he stayed with them but it was his unexpected kindness and protectiveness that had won her over. She shivered thinking about how she had once been enamored with Joffrey Lannister and how if Sandor hadn’t been home she might have gotten hurt. 

“Hi!” Sansa was nearly shaking in both excitement and nervous energy. She hadn’t been sure if he would accept her proposal for a date but she also didn’t want to regret not asking him. So she had given him a call and after some rather pleasant small talk about his move she had blurted out the question and waited with bated breath for his answer. There had been a few seconds of what she hoped was stunned silence before he had burst out into laughter. If she didn’t know him she might have been offended. He had chuckled a few more times before agreeing.

“Aye, Little Bird. You look good,” he said it with a grin and Sansa had to fight the blush that she could feel appearing on her cheeks. She gave him another smile and then turned to the small bar they stood in front of. It was one of Sansa’s favorite places mainly for the way it reminded her of Winterfell. The stonework and the people who frequented reminded her of some of her favorite places back home and she thought Sandor would appreciate the familiarity as well.

He moved to open the door for her and she was only slightly surprised that he was being so chivalrous. Sandor hated being  _ that guy  _ even though it seemed to come naturally for him. They made their way to a booth in the corner and Sansa was so nervous she wasn’t sure if she’d even be able to actually eat anything. She knew they served really good food as well as some great drinks and that was one of the reasons she had also suggested the location. 

Sandor slid into the seat opposite her and perused the menu briefly before putting it down and looking at her. She silently thanked the dark lighting for hiding the blush that must have been prominent on her. 

“How have you been?” He asked giving her a onceover as if assessing whether or not she was physically hurt. She fidgeted and then shook her head.

“I’m fine, Sandor. Just focusing on my studies and still interning at Baratheon Industries. Nothing too new. What about you?” She asked wanting to know how he had been since he left her home. She listened to him talk and the longer they sat there enjoying each other’s company the more she relaxed. Food and drinks came and went. Sansa was sure that she could have sat there for days just talking with him but eventually they left the small bar. 

He insisted on walking her home since it was late and Sansa found a new nervous energy as they neared her apartment. Would he kiss her? That was normal for a first date, right? She tried not to fidget with her phone again and suddenly wished she had visited the lady’s room before they left. She wanted to check her makeup and her hair but it was too late now. They were walking up to her floor. 

When they reached her door she turned to him abruptly and almost tripped in the odd movement but Sandor quickly held onto her arm to offer her balance and it was this that got them closer. Sansa was looking up at him now and he was reaching down. Their lips met in a chaste kiss that was both sweet and left Sansa wanting more. They parted, looked at each other, and it was Sandor that let out a nervous chuckle. He reached up to brush two knuckles gently across her cheek and then turned to leave. Sansa couldn’t move and only managed to actually go into her apartment when he was no longer in view. 

She dropped her keys and her bag. She sighed into the empty room and smiled. The date went great.


	21. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Hancock loses the Courser chip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - A character loses something and it's been in their pocket the whole time

She wasn’t surprised, really she wasn’t, she was peeved. She tapped her foot annoyingly but she couldn’t help the anger she was beginning to feel. They had gone through all of Greenetech Genetics to retrieve the courser chip only for Hancock to lose it. She had handed it to him for safekeeping because they found a Fat Man and she wanted to grab it to test it out on some nearby Raider camps. The Fat Man worked great but once they were done clearing the area she had turned to Hancock ready to hand him the Fat Man and asked for the chip. It would take them less than an hour to make their way to Railroad HQ and she wanted to take a look at it while they walked. 

He had rifled through his pack and hers before turning to her with a nervous grin. 

“I think I dropped it,” he had said. She turned to look at him hoping that he was joking but he wasn’t. He was nervously glancing at the gun in her hands and she was very tempted to actually use it on him but then she dropped the god awful huge instrument and started combing through the area. They had gone through all the places they had been even rifling through some of the corpses to make sure that one of the raiders hadn’t nicked it during the battle but they couldn’t find it. 

She was growling and huffing under her breath by the time they finished. Hancock was scratching his head under his tricorn hat and sheepishly began going through his jacket pockets. She swore to whatever deity existed in the wasteland that if it had been in his pocket the entire time she would kill him. And so, John Hancock reached into one of his inner pockets where he kept his chems and pulled out the pristine Courser chip. 

He handed it to her with a wide grin. She took the damned chip and then socked him in the groin for good measure. He was on the ground for a good five minutes before he finally managed to stand.

“I deserved that,” he groaned as he picked up his pack. She was already walking in the direction of HQ. They had wasted two hours retracing their steps and digging through raider corpses. 


	22. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of three siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - An AU where Hela grew up with Loki and Thor

Loki made his way to his chambers with a straight back and his head held high even though he didn’t feel anything like a Prince of Asgard. Thor had once again beaten him in combat and just because she happened to be passing by, so did Hela. Loki often felt alienated by his siblings. Thor did it unintentionally and Hela seemed content to have nothing to do with either of them.

He wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t. His hands balled into fists and he tried to ignore the way his ribs ached and the sharp pain in his left wrist. Hela was one of the few in their family and their kingdom, if he was being honest, that could easily counteract his magic. Loki often wondered if Frigga saw this as an asset or a threat. He shook his thoughts away and ignored the looks from the servants milling about. 

Once he reached his chambers he sat on his bed and rolled up his sleeve to assess the damage. His entire left wrist was swollen and bruised. Loki suppressed a groan. He would have to tend to his wounds himself, he’d rather die than admit himself to the healers because of some sparring between siblings. It was humiliating enough that between the three of them he was still the smallest. Thor was brawniest and taller than him and while Hela was definitely thinner she was still taller than him. Some days he wondered if  _ he  _ was the one who was really a Frost Giant. The smirk that appeared on his face at the thought of his other siblings being the imposters and not himself was a weakness he allowed in privacy. 

Things were tough when you were the youngest and adopted.

. . .

Thor laughed with his friends. They wanted to spar some more but he wasn’t feeling it. He hadn’t missed the way Loki’s breaths had been slightly labored. Sometimes he didn’t know his own strength and while he knew Loki hated it when he went easy on him he still tried to hold himself back. He knew he was going to get an earful from his mother later.

His younger brother was his favorite person in the world and often it was just the two of them. He loved Hela but she preferred her own company and showed no real affection for either of them. It didn’t mean he didn’t try to spend time with her. Hela had only managed five minutes once before throwing him out of her room. He had asked her why she always wore black.

He smiled to himself and then thought maybe he would go bother her just like brothers do. And where had Loki gone off to?

. . . 

Hela hated her brothers. They were brutes and idiots. Loki was barely tolerable but it was Thor that constantly got on her nerves. She hadn’t missed the way Thor had flinched when she snapped Loki’s wrist to get the dagger out of his hand. That was a weakness. She didn’t tolerate weakness.

Her father was constantly on her case about being nicer to them but she rarely listened. 

“You don’t like Thor?” Hela heard the whispered exclamation like the thought was preposterous. It was a young woman sitting across from some soldier or other in the tavern she sat in. The soldier snorted and took another swig of his beer.

“What you mean brawn for brains?” The guy countered. Hela smiled at the insult but her left fist still clenched at the jipe. 

“Well, then how about Loki?” The girl asked. Hela wondered if they were friends or if they had just met. The girl was clearly not interested and the soldier was bordering on drunk. Hela detested Asgardians that couldn’t hold their liquor, like the Warrior’s Three. Well, Sif was tolerable.

“That skinny prick isn’t an Asgardian!” The soldier had bellowed. Several people turned to look at him in confusion. Hela’s right hand balled in a fist. The soldier really must be stupid to say such things around her or maybe the idiot hadn’t seen her when he walked in. She stood with a flourish and several people turned to see her. Their faces paled and some of them rushed out. She made her way to the young couple. The girl saw her first and Hela loved the fear on her face. The soldier must have sensed the sudden tension for he turned to look up at her.

“Everyone knows I don’t care much for my  _ little _ brothers. But I’m the  _ only one  _ who gets to insult them. So what were you saying?” She asked. The soldier gulped and realized his mistake.

“I’m sorry, your highness. I didn’t see you there.” She smiled and laughed heartily.

“I’m not so hard to miss.” The soldier couldn’t reply though for she had driven the dagger she took from Loki into his throat. She liked the way he struggled and the way blood splattered on the wooden table. That will be a bitch to get out.

Hela smiled at the horrified young woman and sauntered out of the tavern. No, she didn’t care about her brothers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of fun to write. I'd like to think that if Hela grew up with Thor and Loki she would still hate them while unintentionally having some affection for the idiots. It's inevitable. Look at them.   
> Also, maybe if they had been upfront about Loki's adoption all the killing and world domination could have been avoided. Just saying.


	23. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde-6 dies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Write about a character that loses everything and everyone

It was a pain so visceral that it could have torn through me. My Ghost, my ever present companion, had managed to keep me steady even as the world seemed to shift. I had arrived too late.

I was used to Cayde running into danger and coming out smiling but not this time. The shattered remains of his Ghost were scattered across the floor. My own Ghost hovered closer to me as if imagining what that must have felt like. He nearly clinged to my skin as I approached the lifeless body of Cayde-6, my friend and mentor. 

What was it Zavala had once said to me? 

“ _ I’ve never met anyone so intent on losing everything and  _ **_everyone_ ** _ around them. _ ” It had been a low blow and he knew it but the Titan seemed to be especially irate when I was around. Well, this just proved him right. I couldn’t bring myself to touch him. To echo my fingertips across his exo body. I couldn’t take the finality of such a death.

I gritted my teeth, stood, and pulled my own hand cannon to my chest. It was a gift from Cayde. It had a detachable strap that went around my wrist. 

“ _ One of these days you’ll lose your gun when you need it most. I can’t have one of my favorite Hunters dying now. _ ” It had brought a smile to my face and a well placed kick but it was one of my most prized possessions. Life wasn’t easy when you seemed to be cursed to lose everything and, apparently,  _ everyone _ . With the exception of my ghost, I tended to lose everything else. 

I sighed, cricked my neck, and tried to listen. I could hear the faint thumping of footsteps and jumps. I immediately began to move after it. I’d be damned if I let the ones who killed Cayde get away. 

“You dropped a grenade,” my ghost trilled after me. I winced as the unmistakable sound of void energy went off. “And there goes a ramen coupon.” I huffed.

“Goddamnit, just pick up anything important and try to keep up!”


	24. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codsworth wants people to play a game of baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - 70s Baseball  
> I don't know shit about 70s baseball so I'm just gonna do baseball, I'm lazy

I watched Codsworth clear an area not too far from Sanctuary with precision. He seemed to be happy and planning something. I was on break, taking a break from Minutemen duties and trying to figure out what to do with Shaun and the Institute. Preston had mentioned that I was working myself thin and it was only when I actually stopped to look in the mirror that I realized he was being serious. I had lost a serious amount of weight and it was a wonder that I was able to go as long as I could. When I stopped to think about it, I hadn’t been eating as much as I should have but being constantly on the go left very little moments to have a full meal.

Codsworth dragged several dirty white things out of a nearby box he had asked a settler to place there and it was only when I noticed him grinding small things of chalk into a powder did I realize what he was up to. I walked up to the Mr. Handy.

“Codsworth,” I started and he immediately looked up at me with an eager expression.

“Yes, ma’am?” He asked before I could continue. I gave him a smile and then grimaced at the obvious baseball field he had made.

“Codsworth, people in the Commonwealth don’t know how to play baseball and those who think they do...well, let’s just say they think it’s some kind of violent sport,” I explained. I thought of Moe Cronin in Diamond City and shuddered at people trying to kill each other to death with bats because it was a sport. Codsworth blinked at me and then let out a laugh.

“Well, then we’ll just have to teach them!” He said excitedly. I was less excited about the prospect but didn’t want to dampen Codsworth’s spirits. I nodded.

“Let me go tell Preston,” I offered and then walked off. I really just wanted to rest but Codsworth seemed to think this was necessary. I gave an exasperated sigh and went to find Preston. He was arguing with a fellow Minuteman when I finally managed to find him, something about slacking on duty and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the display. No one had been stupid enough to attack Sanctuary in weeks. “Garvey,  I need your help.” Preston dismissed the man and came to me with a wide smile. 

“Yes, General?” He said. I sighed and then gestured towards Codsworth. Preston followed the movement and then with a look of confusion turned back to me. “What’s Codsworth doing?” I really just wanted to go nap.

“He thinks it would be a good idea to play baseball,” I explained and the way Preston looked even more confused was comical.

“But why would we want to kill each other?” he asked and I nearly laughed if he hadn’t been serious.

“Yeah, whatever messed up version the Commonwealth has come up with is not how you play baseball and I told Codsworth that but he seems to think it would be a good idea to teach how baseball should be played. Preston I just want to sleep, can you deal with this?” I asked. Preston seemed determined at the request and nodded his head.

“Of course, General!” I sighed in relief and patted him on the shoulder before retiring back to my house.

. . .

It was the sound of glass breaking that woke me up and I squinted at the light coming in through my now broken window. I huffed in irritation at the sound of cheering and yelling. I got out of bed to find the source of the break only to find a ratty baseball on the floor. I groaned loudly and stalked outside.

Codsworth had somehow managed to actually teach people how to play baseball and they were all gathered at the field with smiles and cheers. Guard posts and farming were left forgotten and it was Preston who jogged over to meet me. He took the baseball gingerly from my grip and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, General, we’ll get that cleaned and fixed,” he said. I couldn’t fault him for this even though it was a big annoyance. I sighed and moved over to where several settlers were cooking and watching the game. They gave me a plate of food and I figured I might as well watch as well. 

I took one bite of my brahmin burger before I was standing and calling for the game to stop.

“Goddamnit! Cait, no spikes on the bats!”

 


	25. The Knight of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery has an art opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Floral

Sansa sat in her family’s car waiting to reach the art gallery. She held onto her clutch and shifted in the custom sky blue suit she wore. It was an important occasion for her best friend who six months ago lost her brother, Loras. Margaery had secluded herself for those six months only receiving the odd guest here and there in between her work. Sansa sighed and hoped this went well.

When Margaery had declared that she wanted to paint, Sansa had been skeptical, sure Margaery had a great eye for beauty but she often flirted between interests quickly. She hadn’t been sure if the Tyrell had been serious and then Loras had died. Sansa had attended the funeral, of course, in Highgarden but Margaery had been unnaturally subdued. She was the last of her siblings, her older brother having died in the war, and now her favorite brother lost to illness. The Tyrells had been very hush hush about the illness but Sansa knew better. Margaery had seemed to wander in between her own demons and her unparalleled ability to crave life. 

Sansa had opted not to wear a dress, wanting to both be comfortable and dress according Margaery’s standards. She always said she loved Sansa in a good suit and Oberyn Martell had definitely outdone himself when she asked.

The car arrived at the art gallery, Sansa quickly thanked her family’s driver, and got out. People and photographers milled about outside and of course this would be a publicized affair. Several pictures were taken of her before she entered the building. 

Sansa was immediately welcomed and offered a drink, which she refused. She looked about for Margaery but didn’t see her so she continued into the main gallery. 

Sansa was immediately assaulted with the presence of color. Each painting hung in strategic intervals and lighting giving the room an odd kaleidoscope effect that momentarily disoriented her. She was handed a brochure and had to look down at it to find some coherency. There was a clear outline of where to start and so Sansa drifted to a canvas on her right. People walked about in seemingly random directions and others were in groups talking animatedly. Sansa ignored the noise in favor of the sight before her. 

It was abstract in nature, a smattering of color that clearly showed the myriad of flowers that seemed to weep and drip out of the frame and onto the floor below. There was a subdued spotlight above it giving it an industrial midnight feel that made Sansa uncomfortable. It reminded her of the way Loras had collapsed in the middle of the street after they had gone to the opera. Margaery on her phone calling for an ambulance and Renly Baratheon holding Loras’ head on his lap begging for him to stay awake. It was a harrowing feeling looking at the display, she blinked back tears, looked down and continued onto the next. 

The next was more realistic than abstract and Sansa marveled at the detail given to the garden of flowers. The field of roses and the ring of bellflowers was unmistakable in its delicacy. The lighting was brighter less cold and when Sansa glanced at the name did she realize what it reminded her off. The title of the painting was a date. The date Loras and Renly had gotten married. Margaery had managed to capture the almost breathtaking happiness of that day.

“She captured us perfectly. An amazing feat considering its all flowers but she does have talent,” Renly spoke next to her. Sansa jumped at his voice not thinking he would attend but he was dressed up in Baratheon fashion even if it was clear by the dark circles under his eyes that it had been a great effort to attend. Sansa gave him a lovely smile and placed one hand on his arm.

“They’re beautiful,” was all she commented before retreating her touch and allowing him to slink away. She watched his figure leave before moving onto the next. 

Geometric in shape, Sansa didn’t like the prickly feeling this one gave her. It was precise and almost clinical in execution and the colors were more subdued but still vibrant against the stark white of the canvas. Sansa had the brief thought that this reminded her of illness, of a sterile occurrence. The chrysanthemums and red roses painted slightly out of frame gave her the shivers. And she moved on.

Each painting was different in style and look and each seemed to show some event. The collection reverently named The Knight of Flowers was doing well. Sansa heard nothing but great praise and delighted surprise. But she had yet to actually see Margaery.

It was close to the closing of the event that Sansa finally got a glimpse of her best friend. She was silent in the background not joining the dwindling crowd but instead staring at the paintings as if they could somehow hurt her. Sansa made her way through the crowd and up to her friend who gave her a sad smile.

“It’s wonderful, Margaery.” Her friend gave a small nod and looked back out at the gallery.

“I never thought I could hate flowers but after these past six months, I’d be happy if I never saw one again,” she said. Sansa could understand that.

“Any buyers?” She asked, the mood was dark in contrast to everyone else and Sansa had the impression that whatever Margaery was going through she wouldn’t talk about it. Margaery nodded.

“My grandmother bought the majority of it, all of it reminds her too much of Loras and she doesn’t want them in the hands of people she hates. But a few of them slipped through her fingers. Renly bought two and Daenerys bought one.” She looked at Sansa. “You bought one as well, right?” Sansa nodded. 

She had kept an eye on all the paintings through the night, not wanting any to be left for the sake of her friend. She noticed no one made a bid for the clinical one and so Sansa did. There was something about it, detached from the rest, it felt too important to be bought by a stranger.

“To support my best friend but it is really a grand first showing, I’m proud of you,” she didn’t want to comment too much on the paintings knowing that they were a bit personal but Margaery smiled at her and accepted her meager explanation. 

“I miss him,” it was said so lowly that Sansa almost didn’t hear it but she did. She took Margaery’s hand and looked back out at the gathering of painted flowers. 


	26. Take Home With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 - Building a tiny house

Daisy held the small house in her hand and turned it over in thought. They were in deep space still looking for Fitz and the small house was a reminder of just how much she really owed the man in question. She sighed, put the house down on her bed, and pulled on her gauntlets. Even the gauntlets were in part Fitz’ design. 

She watched Jemma pull on a light jacket and move out of the room.

She looked back at the small house determined more than ever that was the day they would find him.

. . .

Daisy never liked staying anywhere long. It was common knowledge and something she had proven time and time again. Even her van was more comfortable than settling down in a house or apartment somewhere. It had been Jemma’s suggestion that if she preferred small and mobile places that she should make a tiny house. Daisy had snorted at the suggestion before realizing her friend was serious. It took several weeks of her contemplating before accepting that it was a good idea. And so she did.

It was a small space but exactly what she wanted and she spent several months gathering furniture and items to make it comfortable. And with the help of both Jemma and Fitz it was also decked out in the latest tech. Coulson and Mack had contributed to the small abode and even May stopped by to drop off some small knick knacks which Daisy treasured. It was turning out to be both distracting and relaxing. She was grateful.

And then came the cherry on top. Fitz did some tech voodoo and the next thing she knew her tiny house was literally a tiny house. 

“Got my hands on some Pym tech,” Fitz said in explanation handing her a small key chain with a button. She pushed it only for her house to return to its normal size. “So now you can take it wherever you want to.” She hugged him then albeit a little awkwardly and was so ecstatic she never went anywhere without her tiny house.

. . .

Daisy had been angry at Fitz, it was true. When he had removed the inhibitor on her powers it had been the worst of violations. But then he died and that anger was forgotten. Instead, Daisy remembered a welcoming young man who not only easily forgave her in the past but for a time was her only ally when she got her powers. He had been willing to shield her from the others because he cared, even from Jemma. Daisy sighed. Fitz may have hurt her but there was so much he had done before that made up for it. She gave a comforting pat on Jemma’s shoulder and hoped they would find him soon.


	27. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavala gets kissed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 - The color of your face when I kiss you

Zavala stood looking over the city like he always did. He was lost in thought, his mind wandering away from patrols and battle strategies without his permission. He clenched the railing in front of him in frustration and gritted his teeth. Guardians were milling around doing Traveler knows what and paying him no mind but he couldn’t shake the feeling that every one of them could read his thoughts. He huffed and straightened until he resumed his usual stance.

. . .

Viletta, a warlock, spoke animatedly to Tess Everis and laughed as they joked. She took her purchases, bid goodbye, and moved to go back to the hangar. Her vision wandered, unbidden, to the stoic form of Zavala, the head of the Vanguard. She smiled to herself at the rigidness in his stance. She wondered if he just stood there all day dealing with Guardians and whatever Vanguard business arose. 

She had initially suspected that they would create their own council room like at the old Tower. Zavala, Ikora Rey, and Cayde-6 made up the Vanguard and she remembered a time when they were rarely seen apart. But she supposed recent events may have fractured the strong bond. First the invasion of the Cabal and then the death of Cayde-6. Now, Ikora and Zavala were seen at constant odds and at other ends of this new Tower. She sighed wistfully.

Ikora, her own Vanguard, had always been something of a stoic leader but now she seemed more withdrawn. The warlock poured over countless tomes and corresponded with unknown entities. Cayde had been a friend, a dear friend, and his death hit harder than any of the others but there was nothing to do there except to find a new Vanguard for the Hunters and to move on. Though, she suspected that was easier said than done. She threw herself in her work, in her missions, than dwelling on the massive grief that threatened to drown her.

She brushed a stray lock of her purple hair out of her face and debated whether or not to approach the Titan. Zavala had always been uptight and more than a little overbearing but his detachment and militism only got worse with recent events. He maintained that Guardians weren’t soldiers or mercenaries, that their purpose wasn’t to kill or exact vengeance but Viletta knew Guardians who fought not because it was right but because they had an anger that couldn’t be relieved. Guardians were meant to protect, to maintain a balance of light and fight for those who can’t fight for themselves but even the strongest among them succumbed to those dark feelings that wanted revenge and justice. 

Zavala was trying to remain control, trying to keep the Guardians on track but she could tell he was close to falling with the rest of them. Ikora had demanded justice for the death of Cayde and while the Titan had refused to pursue his friend’s killers, Viletta knew he kept detailed tabs on Prince Uldren Sov. She knew he was waiting for Mara, the ever rebellious Guardian, to make the final blow. He may not allow himself to feel the grief but he wasn’t trying to stop Mara from getting revenge. It spoke volumes if anyone was willing to listen. 

She watched him for a few seconds longer before her Ghost chirped at her questioningly. She threw her an annoyed look and then continued to the Hangar. She could bother him later when he wasn’t on duty.

. . .

Zavala was on edge. He had another argument with Ikora with no resolution. Which was surprising considering the Warlock never liked to leave things unresolved. Though, since Cayde…

He allowed himself to sigh out loud and continued through the various halls to a deserted area. It looked over the city but was devoid of anyone else and for that he was grateful. He wasn’t quite ready to retire to his quarters and he wanted to take some time to enjoy the view of the city without anyone watching. He never liked to be watched and nowadays he could always feel eyes on him. It was easier...before.

He leaned against the railing and felt like he could finally breathe. He took a deep breath and allowed the tension to leave him. He was tired. He felt overworked and stretched thin, more than usual. He hung his head and closed his eyes. He had reports to finish and go through. 

“Have you eaten today?” He startled at the question and straightened immediately. Viletta, no longer in her Warlock gear and in comfortable pants and a tank top, was holding two bowls of ramen. She smiled at him and handed him one of the bowls. He accepted it in slight confusion and surprise. She moved to sit on the metal floor and immediately began eating her own ramen. He awkwardly moved to sit next to her and stared for a moment at the bowl before beginning to eat. 

For a few minutes they sat there in silence and ate. He glanced at her now and then but she only smiled at him. He had been close to her once. They used to spend time together before everything happened. When the Cabal attacked they had been separated. He had retreated to Titan and he had hoped, to himself, that she had made it out and would make it to the planet but she never did. It was only later that he found out she had stayed on earth helping the survivors of the city. It had been a relief to see her but there never was any time for any kind of reunion. This was the first time they had actually spoken since before.

“Thank you, I meant to get something but…” he drifted off, unsure of what to say. Looking at her now, she was still very beautiful. She was Awoken, like himself. Her hair was a deep purple that she kept in elaborate braids. Her skin was violet, brighter than his own, but her eyes were what always captivated him. They were a bright white that glowed in the dark and never failed to melt him just a little. 

“I know sometimes you forget to eat, and you looked distracted today so I thought you might like some good old trusty ramen,” she held up her own bowl as if to make her point and then dropped it back into her lap. The following silence was a bit awkward and they both shifted uncomfortably.

“Thank you, Viletta,” he tried again with more sincerity. She smiled at him and nodded.

“How are you?” she asked suddenly. He was taken aback by the question and flustered at how to respond. She was looking at him intently and he knew if he lied she would be able to tell. She was always better at reading him than anyone else. He sighed.

“I’m...here,” he said. It didn’t make much sense as he said it but it was how he felt. She merely nodded. 

“Yeah, I thought so,” she responded like somehow she made sense of his lack of eloquence. He looked at her. He couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t smiling, there was a warmth to her that was gone in other Guardians. Her empathy was unsurpassed, in his experience. It was why he was so drawn to her. “Do you remember the last time we were alone?” 

Zavala fought the heat that threatened to reach his cheeks and cleared his throat. He did remember. It was a moment of weakness, a moment he had never allowed himself before her. They had kissed. It was tame to some of the things he had heard about other Guardians who didn’t quite care about rules. But it was a lot for him.

“Yes,” he answered. She was looking at him but he didn’t want to meet her eyes. He didn’t have time for a dalliance, for romance. There was so much about him that he could never unwound, share with another. He didn’t have anything to offer her, not in a normal relationship. 

“Maybe we should try that again,” she offered taking her gaze off of him. He cleared his throat at her words and shook his head. 

“That would be unwise.” She snorted at his words and that made him look at her. She was smiling in amusement and looking at him like he was funny but he was serious. She shook her head and then took both of their bowls and put them to the side. He was so startled at her sudden movement that he didn’t protest when she crawled into his lap, facing him. 

“There’s nothing wrong with allowing yourself to  _ feel _ ,” she said. He didn’t have time to reply before her lips were against his. It was a chaste kiss. Zavala felt the heat on his cheeks and didn’t want to know how he looked in her eyes. She kissed him several more times before he finally reciprocated. 

. . .

She moaned at the way he suddenly gripped her hips. There was nothing sexual about the touch other than to provide an anchor as he kissed her back but it still made her hot. 

She wanted to help him relax. To show him that it was fine to take a break. That it was okay to hurt, grieve, and love. Guardians were guardians but they were still alive and they could still  _ feel. _

They parted for air and she was satisfied to see the darkening purple of his cheeks. He was flushed as she was and that made her happy. It felt like a lifetime ago when they were this close when she had seen that violet hue on his face, it resembled the color of her own skin. It looked almost like a brand, like she had marked him. It was a pretty thought.

She kissed him.

“We shouldn’t..” he finally managed to say but she kissed him again and then shook her head.

“I know.” They kissed some more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a continuation of my Nightmare story if anyone was wondering. I'm not a big fan of Zavala but somehow this happened.


	28. A Locked Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds a locked door..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 - The locked door behind a library

“Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if you were loved?” Severus frowned at the question. He stopped writing to glance at the woman in front of him. She was a small thing and lost in her own mind. It was common to find her staring at nothing with a pensive expression. 

She was a Death Eater. He didn’t know anyone quite as cruel as her or as delicate. He sometimes wondered if she was insane. If she was, it was a quiet insanity. Chaos seemed to lurk under her skin unable to break the surface. It was a stark contrast to Bellatrix, two sides of the same coin.

He didn’t know where she came from exactly. She never said but there was a melancholy surrounding her that felt overwhelming. She was great at potions, nearly surpassing his own skills. It was why they worked together so often. The Dark Lord wanted them to work together on various projects. He trusted no one else.

Severus took pride in that fact. He even liked  _ her  _ to a certain degree. She was an amiable companion despite her other traits. He didn’t quite understand her. She never expressed a clear hatred for Muggles or Muggle-born, her hatred lie deeper and aimed at those who worked for the light whether they were Pure Blood or not. 

Severus considered her question wondering why she would ask.

“It is useless to dwell on such musings,” he answered but she didn’t seem to really care for it. She continued with her potion. She hummed every now and then a song he didn’t recognize. 

“Love, it is what the light say they fight for. I’ve known many who fight for the light who have done horrible things for love. Love is dangerous. Love is unkind. Love can be just as bad as hate.” He didn’t know what to say to those words. She didn’t expect an answer but her words bothered him. Wasn’t he a prime example of that sentiment? He didn’t dwell and ignored her wistful musings. 

Shortly after she sighed loudly and finished her potion. She bottled it and then made a beeline for her library. They were brewing in her house. Severus usually brewed at home but she had the ingredients set up for their particular mission. 

He heard a series of mechanical noises. He brushed his curiosity aside and focused on his own potion. 

. . .

Several hours passed and she hadn’t returned. He just finished his potion and was about to leave when he started to feel concerned. Why hadn’t she come back? And so, he followed and went into her library. It was a modest room filled with books but she was nowhere to be seen. He noticed a small door at the back and moved to open it but it wouldn’t open. It was locked.

He sighed and debated whether opening it was worth it or if he should just leave but he really was worried and with the help of magic he opened the door. 

The door opened with a loud noise and revealed a small office. The walls were lined with pictures and notes. Severus gaped at the information gathered. Details about every member of the Order and the Dark Lord’s inner circle were present. Things not many knew were on display with notes and questions.

He marveled at the connections made, the questions asked. Why was she investigating  _ all  _ of them? 

The woman in question was asleep in a worn armchair, a photo album held to her chest. Severus moved to leave but then a photo caught his eye. He moved towards it cautiously. It was him and Lily when they were younger and still friends. The picture choked him, made him want to grab it and tear it to pieces. A note hung above it, “ _ friends?”  _

There was a stirring behind him and he whirled around with intensity. He had questions and they would be answered. But the woman in the chair was no longer the woman he had known but someone else. He stared intensely at the stranger while she woke up and when she noticed him she squeaked in alarm.

“Explain yourself,” he demanded thrusting his wand in her face. He continued to look at her trying to match the features to someone he might know but the first conclusion he came to was impossible. He furrowed his brows while she just stared at him. “ _ Hermione _ ?”

She sucked in a sharp breath before relaxing. There was panic in her eyes but there was also control. 

This woman was older than his student but the features were undeniable.

“I can explain!” She exclaimed as he pointed his wand more firmly at her. She held her hands up. He motioned for her to continue. “Yes, I’m Hermione but not from  _ here _ .” It was said awkwardly like she didn’t quite know what to say.

“ **Explain** ,” he enunciated the word and waited. She sighed heavily and rubbed at her temples like she had a headache.

“I’m...No one won the war. There was no victory, no shining hero to take over. There was so much death and destruction on both sides. Things came to light after it was over that didn’t make sense. Everything we knew was a lie. Both sides of this stupid war kept secrets. Secrets that doomed the Wizarding World. The only way to possibly fix it was to go back. To go back and find out what happened and why. That’s what I’m trying to do. That’s why I’m here. I need to find a solution or there will be no future.” She was frantic now. He gaped at her not quite believing the outrageous tale. But if it was true the ramifications were great. He huffed in disbelief. He should have just kept the door locked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought both sides of "the war" were shady. Obviously the dark side more than the light but not everyone fighting for the light were squeaky clean and I think people overlook that. I've read countless fanfics that explore more of those implied dark tendencies and a lot of them make sense. This story took it's own direction and did it's own thing. I had no control.


	29. Cookout in Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie experiences her first cookout..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 - the smell of rain and barbecue

Sanctuary was alive. There was no other way to describe it. The ever growing settlement had all pitched in to throw a cookout. It was a sentiment that had long gone out of style but with recent events people felt safe enough to throw caution to the wind. It helped that the Vault Dweller was home and joining in the festivities. No one would dare attack Sanctuary while he was there. 

Curie marveled at the lively displays. People were cooking in large quantities of meat and vegetables. Others were setting up several large tables and talking animatedly. Several young children ran in a laughing game of tag. The young synth Shaun even joined in finally participating after a week of being wary. Curie smiled.

She was taking a break from her research after Sam had told her that the stimpacks could wait. He had been worried that she would miss the cookout. She only agreed because it was hard to say no to him when he seemed so excited. She watched him move from group to group helping with everything. The Vault Dweller never seemed to know how to stop helping people. She had heard all the stories from all kinds of people. Sam was always willing to help someone in need, including herself.

She looked down at her hands, her human hands, and smiled thinking about he hadn’t hesitated to help her on her quest to become human. Being a robot had been adequate and she never really had reason to want anything different but the longer she traveled with Sam the more she became frustrated at her own limitations. 

The scientists in Vault 81 may have started treating her like any other robot but over time they began to treat her as an equal so when she finally left it was a bit of a slap to the face to be once again treated like any other Miss Nanny. She watched the way people responded to Sam and she wanted that connection, that human connection. As they came across more scientific research and marveled at breakthroughs it became abundantly clear that they were created not because of the person’s vast knowledge but because they had been inspired, something Curie couldn’t have because of her limitations. 

She would always be grateful to Sam for helping her find a way to overcome those obstacles. She was abruptly handed a plate of food. There was a brahmin burger and tato fries with some smattering of various vegetables. The smell of the burger made her mouth water and she looked up at Sam with a smile.

“Thank you,” she trilled happily at him. He smiled back at her and moved to sit across from her. He had his own plate and sat with a satisfied noise.

“I haven’t been to a cookout since before the war,” he commented as he picked up his burger. She chewed on a fry and looked at him curiously.

“I have ‘eard of them but never been to one,” she replied. He looked at her in thought but didn’t comment. They ate in companionable silence before Curie noticed that it was no longer quite as sunny. She looked up and realized that it had gotten cloudier. Sam followed her gaze and smiled widely.

“I hope it rains. The crops need it and nothing would make this more perfect than some rain,” he said. She didn’t understand why. Rain seemed to be something that everyone avoided. And while she understood the necessity for the water for the crops she didn’t understand why it would make the gathering better. Her brows furrowed trying to figure out this complication but then she felt the first drops of rain. Panic slightly sunk in before she hurriedly grabbed her plate and made for her makeshift infirmary. At least her lab had a roof. 

Sam followed her carrying his own plate and people quickly scattered for shelter, bringing their food with them while others didn’t seem to mind the rain and stayed where they were. There was a small group that luckily had the table with the umbrella and they continued eating unconcerned at the rain.

Curie looked at Sam who only seemed to smile. She watched him take a deep breath and sigh contentedly.

“Nothing beats the smell of rain and barbecue.” He grinned at her. She allowed herself to breathe in as well wanting to know what he meant. She noted that it was a pleasant smell, this rain and mingled with the smell of her food made her feel warm inside. She smiled and looked back at Sam. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be with family, with a community. She looked back out at the residents of Sanctuary noting that everyone seemed to be pleased with this turn of events. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t turn into a radstorm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curie is so cute and those eyes..


	30. Messy Remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a prequel to Feel and Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 - getting injured by something man made but being healed by something natural   
> (or in this case, cabal made lol)

There was blood pouring from her knee. The Cabal had attacked their camp. Images of her fellow Guardians falling left and right all around her was still fresh in her mind. It took everything in her to run, to run away from the massacre. But a Cabal had noticed her and followed. It had taken more brute strength than she was used to take it down. She clutched her bow and used it to help her hobble along the dirt path. She had lost her sheath of arrows in the tangle with the Cabal. She had watched as it fell off a cliff with no way to retrieve it. 

Her ghost was tied to her belt, it had gone down with all the other ghosts when the Traveler was apprehended. She was still alive but her power was weak and she would be unable to resurrect her Guardian. 

Viletta considered herself to be a strong Guardian and a clever warlock but the Cabal had nearly bested her in her weakened state. The gun it had used made it’s shot above her knee. She didn’t know how bad the damage was but it was a struggle to walk and her ghost had told her it was probably unwise to keep moving, she had no other choice. She knew the Cabal were patrolling these cliffs looking for any survivors. If she didn’t keep moving, she was dead. Her Ghost had pointed out that if she kept walking she might just die anyway. She had grumbled to herself but wouldn’t relent. 

She reached a dead end. The cliffs she had been wandering led out and then stopped. There was a rocky ledge a good distance away and if she wasn’t injured she might have been able to jump it but she knew there was no way she would make the distance. She sighed and lowered herself to sit on the ground. Maybe this was it, maybe this was how she died.

She had lost so many friends already and she had no idea where the Vanguard were or if they were even alive. She thought of Zavala and her heart clenched. She didn’t know if she could stand it if he had died. She sighed and imagined the last time she saw him. He had created a force field around the lot of them to try and protect them from the initial attack and it had succeeded but only barely. She had left then with Ikora and then left again to help defend the city to no avail. 

She had fought with everything she had, her magic had been draining as people ran to get away from the battle and her fellow Guardians tried to hold the Cabal back so that the people could flee. But then they did something to the Traveler and they had all fallen. They had all fallen as they felt the light leave them. It was devastation. She had watched as her friends picked themselves up and tried to continue to fight but one by one they all went down and the rest of them were forced to retreat, their Ghosts no longer able to bring them back. 

They had camped trying to round up the last of the Guardians still in the city so they could help the survivors and rendezvous with the Vanguard. Rumors had been that Zavala was heading for Titan. Their plan had been to escort the rest of the human survivors to somewhere safe and then to meet up with Zavala but that never happened. The broadcast had been risky and ultimately their downfall.

The Cabal had found them and while they slept, trying to recover from wounds and the lack of energy, they had massacred them. Viletta sobbed at the loss of her friends, the people she had once fought beside. She didn’t even know if her own Fireteam were still alive. They had all been separated in the attack. She looked down at her Ghost, she was fractured down the middle and dim in her light. They looked at each other sadly.

“You can’t give up now,” her Ghost said. She shook her head and stared out over the cliff and the city that was in ruins. 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it,” she whispered. Her Ghost didn’t reply. She cried some more before sleep finally took her. She didn’t think she had the energy to get up. She had lost so much blood. 

. . .

“Is she going to be okay?” Viletta heard voices and there was a light in her face. She scrunched up her eyes and tried to lift her hand to swat the source of the light away but there was someone gently holding her arm. 

“What?” she blinked against the light and realized that she wasn’t on the cliff anymore. She was in a cot in a forested area. Mara, a fellow Guardian, stood over her gently touching her arm and looking at her intently. “What happened?” She felt groggy and then she remembered everything that happened. She scrambled to sit up and clutched at her belt for her Ghost but she wasn’t wearing her Warlock robes but a plain cotton tunic. She frowned and turned to Mara in confusion.

“You lost a lot of blood. You were dying when we found you. How long had you been out there? I didn’t think...I wasn’t sure if you made it.” There was a storm behind Mara’s eyes that Viletta had seen before. They weren’t the best of friends but they were close enough. How many times had she eaten ramen with her and Cayde?

“I was with the Vanguard and then the attack happened. I went with Ikora to try and find the Speaker but then splintered off with some Guardians to try and defend the city. We were holding our own but then the Traveler...we had to retreat, we lost too many at once. We were planning on grouping outside of the city to help the survivors and then to head to Titan. We heard that was where Zavala was going but the Cabal found us before that happened.” She took a deep breath and looked at her leg. It was bandaged clumsily with a thick mound of something green underneath it. “It was a massacre. We didn’t even have a chance. I tried to run, I tried but one of them followed me. I took him down but he got me in the leg. I couldn’t stop moving, they’re looking for Guardians, I couldn’t stop moving and then I met a dead end. I thought I was going to die.” 

Mara was glaring at her boots and then she was hugging her. Viletta was surprised at the motion but returned the hug.

“I’m going to find them. I’m going to fix this.” It was spoken roughly in her ear. Viletta just stared at her. How? She wanted to ask but Mara turned and left. 

“Viletta?” she looked to her right at her name and realized she knew the other woman in the room. She gave the woman a small smile.

“Did everyone…” she didn’t know if she wanted to know. Suraya smiled at her sadly and then clapped her on the back.

“Not everyone made it out.” She didn’t elaborate and for that Viletta was grateful. They were supposed to meet up with Suraya but they never made it.

“What’s that?” she asked gesturing at her leg. Suraya grimaced and moved to check the bandages.

“We don’t have any medicine here at the moment so we had to go old school. I know a bit from staying out here but there was no guarantee it would work. You lost a lot of blood. Thankfully, Mara donated some to help and hopefully the wound will heal cleaner with that mess,” she explained. The mess as Suraya referred to it seemed to be a mash of plants that stunk but she didn’t feel any pain and she supposed it would do. Without her magic there wasn’t much she could do. She looked around frantically for her Ghost and Suraya must have sensed her panic for she reached behind her and gently gave her, her bow and Ghost. 

She looked down at them with a grim expression. Would her leg heal or would she have problems? What was Mara going to do? What were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into like a weird mini series...hmmm...


	31. June 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how June actually went for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 - cooking with Marina and the Diamonds and Paul Rudd  
> (because my sister's prompts are weird)

The kitchen was hot. The summer always made the house unpleasantly hot and the narrow windows made it nearly impossible to install a proper air conditioner. I sat at the table hoping it wouldn’t overheat.

I wrote. My fingers moved over the keyboard trying to churn out the ideas I always struggle to put into words. Writing is more difficult as I get older. 

I sigh as I get distracted. Marina and the Diamonds’ Karma starts to play and I’m momentarily distracted by singing along.

I write some more and then my thoughts wander. Isn’t it funny that the same Paul Rudd that was in the movie the 40 Year-Old Virgin is now Ant Man? I smile at the ridiculousness of the thought and try to focus my thoughts back to my story.

I stop as I contemplate how to get from A to B in my story only to go on my phone. I am sweaty and uncomfortable and decide I won’t get much writing done. I close my laptop and decide to cook myself some lunch.

I won’t finish this series until two months later in September. 


End file.
